


Bells for Her

by shamusandstone (theleaveswant)



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Epistolary, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-02
Updated: 2009-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/shamusandstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bells and footfalls and soldiers and dolls<br/>Brothers and lovers she and I were<br/>Now she seems to be sand under his shoes<br/>There's nothing I can do<br/>Can't stop what's coming<br/>Can't stop what is on it's way<br/>-Bells for Her, Tori Amos <a href="http://1297.livejournal.com/10885.html?thread=489349#t489349">(thread)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bells for Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superkappa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=superkappa).



Elle,

I know you'll probably think this sounds insane, but you have to believe me. Your life depends on it.

If you're reading this, it means we've never met. If you do what I tell you we never may. I hope that we will, and under better circumstances than we did in my timeline (we didn't exactly get off to a great start. I fell in love with you anyway. I don't think you ever knew that. I'd like to think that if you had you wouldn't have let him kill you.)

Spontaneous regeneration sounds great, doesn't it? Sounds like nothing can hurt you. Sounds wrong. 'Healing from any wound' doesn't extend to broken hearts, and blood that saves lives is worth nothing when there's not enough left to save. I didn't even know until days too late. I should have. I'm sorry.

I couldn't fix it, but maybe I can stop it before it ever happens. That's why I've written you this letter, which I'm going to keep with me every day until I find a time traveller I trust to deliver it to you at the right moment. If s/he's succeeded, you should now be in Queens, about to head into a watch repair shop for your first meeting with Gabriel Gray.

Don't.

Kill him, or run away, even fall in love with him and live happily ever after if you have to, but whatever you do _don't_ let the Company turn him into a killer. He will destroy you, and me, and dozens, maybe even hundreds of other people. I can't stop him, not now. He's too powerful. But maybe you can. I hope you can. That's the only thing I can do now: hope. It's all that's left in a world where Gabriel Gray was opened up, to let Sylar loose. I hope that, with warning (let my hindsight be your foresight), you can avoid Pandora's mistake.

Yours,

for all time,

Claire


End file.
